The Blackmarket Cartel
Gold, Gadgets and Gears, the Blackmarket Cartel exists as a large underground crime syndicate within the Horde, maintaining several fronts on the general and political aspect of the kingdoms. While on the outset they manage political manuevering and weapons manufactoring, underneath they also produce illicit goods trafficking and slave trading. Lead by Trade Baron Salsbury, the Blackmarket Cartel has managed to seize the opportunity in the final wakes of Deathwing's demise to build up a sizable force. Scores of assassins, spies and bruisers are employed, and many back alley dealers are watched by ever present muscle. As such, the Cartel engages in aggressive employment and press-ganging others into it's services. However, the Cartel understands loyalty like no other, and pays it's employees well, going so far as to allow slaves to work off debts into freedom. Getting it's start in Brill, the Cartel was founded by Salsbury, who operated a small time business of weapons dealing and general supplying to mostly the Sin'dorei and Forsaken people. Soon, word and profit spread, and Salsbury engaged in a lengthy business partnership with The Royal Apothecary Society, supplying them with exotic ingredients and advanced mechanical weaponry or body grafts. Going so far as to operate as Head Quartermaster for a brief time with the Royal Apothecary Society (on a loosely based contract of experience and good fortune) Salsbury eventually left to form the official syndicate itself, the Blackmarket Cartel. From there, he began to utilize his extensive business contacts and connections to quickly gain the upper hand in financial and political providence among the ranks of the Horde. The Blackmarket Cartel opened it's second office in Ratchet, after a lengthy and finally profitable negotiations with Gazlowe and his bruisers. As it stands, Ratchet bruisers are paid to look the other way in terms of Blackmarket dealings and business, provided Blackmarket keeps the peace and has it's own bruisers share in the work of maintaining the calm in Ratchet. Since then, official business has moved out of Brill and maintained it's headquarters in the serene tranquility that is Ratchet. (Barring the occasional murdered pirate or unlucky gambler) 'Mists of Pandaria' The Blackmarket Cartel would see a turbulent time, as minor upheavals in it's work force would cause some heavy handedness from the upper management, but in the end it would even out. In time, too, for the news of an impending attack on Theramore and rumors of a new land far far off. As events played out, Blackmarket was contracted by the Horde military to aid in planting explosives in the docks of Theramore, and was witness to the aftermath. While death and violence is no stranger to the Cartel, the act of mass destruction can upset the flow of business, thus upsetting the Cartel. Regardless, they would then join in with the rest of the Horde fleet, and land amongst the wilds of Pandaria. Once there, the Trade Baron began to engage the local populace in hopes of new business contacts, labour, and valuables to steal and sell. Indeed, a proliferant selling of "replica" artifacts has begun, and the Blackmarket Cartel made headway with their unknown cousins, the Pandaren Black Market, led by Madam Goya. Reaching another agreement similar to Gazlowe, the Cartel now operates out of the Black Market Auction and Tavern in the Mists, keeping a stern eye on the flow of traffic and the pricless wares being brought down from the highlands of Kun-lai and Vale of Eternal Blossoms to the Valley of the Four WInds and Krasarang Wilds. 'Notable Members' Many fine people make up the Cartel, from all races of the Horde, including several Pandaren: Mob Bosses are the elite officers, who act as the Trade Baron's personal extension of authority. They are as follows below: *Nethal Byrant *Izeret *Nar'shak *Kal'tok Below that, many other ranks hold position and authority. As it goes, the official system is: (from lowest rank to highest) *'Gofer:' A low rank who fetches materials or does the general dirty work. Minimal respect is given, but few stay a gofer for long. *'Dealer:' the general worker of the Cartel, until they find the appropriate division, such as Bruiser or Tradesman. *'Bruiser/Snipe/Tradesman: '''the rank and file operatives of Bruiser, Trade, Occult and Shadow Divisions. *'Pit Boss/Spymaster/Quartermaster:' Heads of the respective divisions, Occult division being led by Mob Boss Nethal Byrant. *'Mob Boss and Trade Baron: Those who excel and extole the ideals of the Cartel see promotion, and the more they do, the higher they are promoted. As the Cartel grows, spots in management increase and open up. '''Joining the Blackmarket Cartel Guild Membership is easy and in game. We merely ask for an In Character Interview, to better understand what sort of RP is looked for. We provide engagin rp, and anyone looking for a casual yet heavy rp guild is encouraged to seek us out. Even if not for us, we also help facilitate membership into many other Horde rp guilds, and connect with them frequently. New and veteran players welcome, any class, any race, any level!